Cancer is generally defined as an abnormal and unrestrained new growth in cells and tissues that produces adverse effects in man and which is often fatal. Thus, when for no understandable reason, cells and tissues grow more rapidly than normal and develop abnormal shapes and sizes and cease functioning in a normal manner, they are said to be malignant or cancerous.
Cancers can be divided into three broad groups: carcinomas, sarcomas and leukemias or lymphomas. Carcinomas arise in the epithelia, the sheets of cells covering the surface of the body and the lining of various glands. Sarcomas generally arise in the supporting tissues such as fibrous tissues and blood vessels and leukemias or lymphomas arise in the blood-forming cells of the bone marrow and the lymph nodes. Carcinomas are the most prevalent, while sarcomas and leukemia are less so. These cancers can be further classified by the organs in which they originate or by the types of cell involved. Considered in this way, there are 100 or so distinct varieties of the disease. Roughly half of all cancer deaths are caused by cancer of three organs: the lung, the large intestine and the breast.
Many types of cancers are capable of being diagnosed. For example, at least 50% of all cancers are visible upon inspection and at least 25% more can be detected with special examining instruments capable of being inserted within body orifices. Many cancers have recognizable symptoms. Urinary cancer, for example, produces an initial symptom of hematuria, i.e. blood in the urine, the disease being usually accompanied by frequent urination and pain. The location of the cancer can be determined by X-ray and cystoscopic visualization of the urinary bladder itself and its treatment can therefore be monitored. Cancer of the lung has been increasing in frequency in the past 10 or 15 years. It is usually accompanied by the onset of a persistent cough which may not appear serious at the time until blood appears in the phlegm. Various other forms of cancer can be debilitating and may be accompanied by loss of appetite, loss of weight, changes in disposition, changes in skin tone, and other noticeable symptoms.
While it is appreciated that the field of cancer therapy has been the subject of intensive research and study in recent years in which a large phase of the study has been directed to chemotherapy, very few effective substances have been found for alleviating the condition and, so far as is known, there is no effective general cure. For many cancers, there is no specific drug, the treatment employed being whatever combination of surgery, radiation and cytotoxic drugs (chemotherapy) which have been found empirically to give the best results.
I have now discovered a pharmaceutical composition which is effective in aiding the regression and palliation of cancers selected from the group consisting of leukemia, Ewing's sarcoma, stomach diffuse carcinoma, vesical adeno-carcinoma, lymphosarcoma, uterine cancer and lung cancer in humans in humans and a method of treatment by which regular administration of minute amounts of the composition provide noticeable physiological improvement in the cancer-bearing human.